Mundy calls Luma the N-Word and gets grounded
Cast Mundy and Lawson-Eric Luma-David/Evil Genius/Zack Dark Luma-Dave Tina-Kimberly Luma's angry voice-Shouty Pink Luma-Ivy Mr. Mundy-Alan Polari-Lawrence Plot This is the sequel to Dark Luma misbehaves at the Pet Store. Transcript Mundy: Man, I can't believe Dark Luma got punished all because he misbehaved at the Pet Store! Dark Luma: I agree with you... what's your name? Mundy: Conrad Mundy but you can call me by my surname. Dark Luma: Anyways, Mundy, why are you taking it out on Luma? Mundy: Because he was the one who swore at you, spanked you and molested you. Dark Luma: That no good brat is going to get it! Mundy: I will teach him a lesson! (at Luma's house) Luma: What do you want? Mundy: I've heard you've been swearing at Dark Luma, spanking him and molesting him! You should stop doing that, you N*****! Luma: Hey! Don't say the N-Word! You're mean! Mundy: Why not, N*****! Luma: Insult me one more time and see what happens! Mundy: Why should I you N*****! Luma got very angry and lost his temper at Mundy, who was horrified. Luma (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Mundy: Come and catch me, N*****! Luma began to chase after Mundy, yelling angrily. Luma: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Luma ran back inside the house. Mundy: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Luma's house, Luma picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Darnell. Darnell: Oh no! Luma's going mad! He's got a mace! Luma: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Darnell: I better get away before that madman kills me! Luma: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Luma kept on chasing after Mundy. Luma: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Mundy: AAAAAARGH! Mundy: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Luma: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Luma ran as fast as he could. Luma: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Mundy: Help! Help! Tina, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! She's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before hse gets me! Do something, please! Before she kills me! Mundy ran past Tina. Angrily, Tina halted Luma. Tina: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after Mundy!? I saw you molesting him as well as Dark Luma! I just heard that you're doing that! Luma: Why?! He was the one who has been misbehaving at the pet store! Tina: Because, you've been swearing at him, spanking him and molesting him! Luma: Because he called me the N-Word! Tina: Hey, there's no need to chase after the kid like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Luma: I had to use the mace to chase after that naughty boy Mundy because he called me the N-Word! Tina: Hey! There's no need to do to any of those kids like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. But I will take it back to your house! And there's no need to get angry or violent to Mundy just because he called you the N-Word! Luma: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Tina: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. Besides, you have been too violent this time. I'm sending you to Mental People's Home. You're getting mad and insane. Because your molesting behaviour have gone too far, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me now. Let's get in the bus now! Pink Luma: Tina, wait! Stop! You can't do that to my boyfriend! Tina: Oh yes I can! He's has sworn at Dark Luma, also spanked and molested him! Luma: I only did that to teach him a lesson about misbehaving at the Pet Store! Tina: That's bull! Now come with me or else I will call the police to arrest you! Luma (while boarding the bus): Fine! Pink Luma (while bus is leaving): Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Luma! Luma! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson: It's okay. You can stop crying Luma is gone. Mundy: I thought he was going to attack me. Dark Luma: Good thing Luma and Pink Luma are now divorced.. Meanwhile, in Mental People's Home, Tina took Luna to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. This dormitory is where you're staying. Since you've been going too far on Mundy and chasing him with a mace, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me. Luma: Fine! I deserve that! Luma did as he was told, and he followed Tina on the way to the solitary confinement. Then Tina and Luma reached the cell, and then Tina placed Luma in solitary confinement. Tina: This is the solitary confinement. You will stay in there, and you will go to the dormitary tomorrow. Enjoy your permanent stay. Also, I will take the mace back to your house. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Luma was guilty. Luma (sadly): I knew I shouldn't have done that to Mundy after he called me the N-Word. Now my relationship with Pink Luma is ruined. (at home) Mr. Mundy; Conrad, how dare you call Luma the N-Word?! You know saying the N-Word is racist and now Luma is in the Mental People's Homes! Mundy: But Dad, I wanted to teach him a lesson about swearing at Dark Luma. Mr. Mundy: I don't care! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! (at Dark Luma's house and Dark Luma thinks that Polari is going to scold him) Dark Luma: Grandpa, I know your daughter, who is also my mom, is sent to the Mental People's homes, because Conrad Mundy was the one who caused this, so please go ahead and yell at me. Polari: No. I'm not here to scold you because I'm now 77 and near my death, which means my throat is too sore. As for my son-in-law being sent to the Mental People's Homes, my daughter Pink Luma is now crying because of what Mundy had done. Dark Luma: Does this mean I'm grounded? Polari: This means you're... you're... you're... you're.... (Polari is about to pass away) Polari: ...not grounded. (Polari then dies) Dark Luma: Have a good time in Heaven. (at the Mental People's homes) Luma: This is just great. My father-in-law just ungrounded Dark Luma right when his death was near. Trivia This is the first time Dark Luma gets ungrounded by his grandfather Polari right before he dies. Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff